


Afterparty

by ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish



Series: Ree [16]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Orgasm, Party, Partying, Relationship(s), Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish
Summary: Ree and Hancock find themselves at a party thrown at their honor at The Third Rail. She wants to keep a low profile about their relationship, but does Hancock play along? A short story of Hancock & Ree, set after their main story.





	Afterparty

”Line'em up”, Hancock roared at Whitechapel Charlie and slammed the counter. ”Tonight, it's a party, as you've all requested. And what should a mayor do but be a humble servant of the people!”

His words caused a happy cheer around The Third Rail. It was packed – about everyone, who didn't have guarding duty, were there. After Holly and Leanne had left, Fahrenheit had told us that the people both wanted and needed a good reason for celebrating, and what better reason as having their leader back. So, tonight was the night.

Magnolia was on the stage and singing, though her lovely voice was almost inaudible by the drunk men singing along, not to mention the ruckus from the crowd. But she didn't mind, instead she looked like she was enjoying their attention and when she noticed me, she winked and waved a little.

I waved back. I was standing next to Hancock and the bar counter, wearing a deep blue dress I had borrowed from Magnolia. She really had an astounding collection of glamorous clothes, but she was also a lot bustier than I, so this one was one out of three possible choices. It still drooped just a little, but you couldn't notice that unless you came up really close.

Otherwise it looked awesome – the hem came up halfway to my thighs and slim straps crisscrossed over my chest to the back. I had let down my hair and Magnolia had helped me to give it soft curls. I really owed her for doing so much. I could even take the bandages off my arm. The scar was shining red on my skin, but I carried it with pride. Maybe the best part was when I stepped in front of Hancock, who literally dropped the Jet he was holding.

”Shit, Sunshine”, he breathed as he took a good, long look at me. ”Should we just have a... private party in my office, instead?”

I chuckled.

”I think we should at least show our faces down at the bar. They're all waiting for you”, I smiled and handed him his tricorne.

”Fine. But still...” He walked in front of me and let his hand slide softly down from my shoulder.

”Maybe tonight I'll tell them about us, too.”

”John... I'm sorry, but could we wait for a bit longer? Just for a few days, tops”, I hurried when I saw him frowning. ”It's just that... I feel like I don't deserve you. And I fear they'll think the same.”

I let my gaze drop as I finished my sentence. It was the truth. He was the first and only man I had ever loved, but he also had his position and his people to think about.

He shook his head and sneered.

”Well, if you insist. I don't mind, but for few more days. After that...” He pulled me close and narrowed his eyes. ”You'll be officially mine, and can't escape from this mug.”

I rose to my tiptoes, since I didn't wear any shoes yet, and kissed him.

”Oh, poor me”, I grinned.

Now, at the bar, Hancock quickly got surrounded by his loyal henchmen and people. They were laughing, telling stories and all the time someone was filling up his glass. He looked happy and like nothing could worry him.

I drew up a high chair, sat by the counter and immediately Charlie was with me.

”Wot can I get yer, luv?” he hovered about and wiped the counter where someone had splashed something.

”Um, red wine?” I tried.

Charlie turned around, grabbed a bottle and a glass which he then set before me.

”Thanks. Can I pay this time?”

”Nah. It's a knees-up. This one's on me.” He sounded like he was in good mood, which was slightly unsettling considering how rare it was, but I thanked him and he poured the glass full of dark red liquid. In the dim light it looked almost black.

Someone slapped me on the back, and I turned around to see Fahrenheit. I've always seen her in her armor, but now she was wearing a flannel T-shirt and jeans. Apparently it wasn't her style to dress up.

”Hey Charlie, gimme a gin”, she hollered and gave me a once-over. ”Well, aren't you looking nice. Why the get-up?”

I shrugged and sipped my wine.

”Just felt like it. I haven't had a chance to dress up like this in ages, so Magnolia helped me out.”

”She has a good eye, I'll give her that. But just that you know, there are some guys in here constantly eyeing you. If they give you any trouble, just call me or Hancock over, okay?”

”Oh, okay. Thanks”, I started looking around the bar, but couldn't really spot anyone looking my way. Instead, my attention was drawn to two ghouls who were talking loudly to Hancock and gesturing at someone standing further away.

”...ya know, she's been asking about you”, a ghoul with a crumpled down fedora said. ”She's really into mayor-y type guys.”

”You should meet her”, the other one said and threw his arm over Hancock's shoulders, starting to walk him towards another group of people sitting the other end of the bar.

I tried to stretch my neck to see where they were going, but soon Hancock's tricorne vanished from sight. Fahrenheit followed my gaze and as she was standing, she could see better.

”Ah, they're trying to hook him up with someone again”, she sneered and sipped her drink.

”What?” I tried to sound normal, but still had to raise my voice so that Fahrenheit could hear me.

”Yeah, those two do it, like, in every single party we have. They're apparently determined to find a woman for him, maybe to keep him happy instead of stabby.”

”Oh.” I knew my face went sour, but I couldn't help it. I grabbed the bottle, poured some more wine and emptied the glass with two gulps.

Fahrenheit didn't notice my expression, but laughed and squeezed my shoulder.

”Now, that's more like it! Charlie, another one for me!”

”So, do you know who it is this time?” I asked and looked the glass in my hands.

”Who's who?”

”The woman they're trying to hook up with Hancock.”

Fahrenheit got another gin from Charlie and looked around, until she apparently spotted familiar faces.

”Well, there's Hancock standing by the utmost wall. There's a woman next to him. If I'm not mistaken, that's Drita Caruso, or ”Dirty Drita”. She visits Goodneighbor now and then, trading guns and ammo. Why?”

”No reason, just curious”, I straightened my back and poured more wine.

”Uh-huh”, the skepticism in Fahrenheit's voice didn't miss my ears.

”Oi, mayor Hancock! How 'bout a speech?” Someone shouted and many voices chimed in, demanding a speech.

Magnolia finished her song, as people made room for Hancock to walk through the bar and climb on one of the steadier tables. The crowd grew quieter, though some drunken cheering. Fahrenheit left me and moved closer and where she went, I could see Daisy, too. Indeed, everyone seemed to be here.

”Okay, okay. Gimme a sec”, Hancock waved his hand and gulped down a glass of something looking like whisky. He swayed just a bit, so I guessed he was having a blast.

”Okay now, are we having fun tonight?” He paused when there were hollers of ”Yes” and ”Hell yeah”, and many raised their drinks.

”That's good to hear. Well, what to say? As you already know, we managed to clean up at least some of the raiders dealing slaves right here, under our noses... Well, noses or holes. That's one thing that I personally am not proud of – letting them do their dirty business of human traffickin'. In here, every single one of us is welcome, but that welcome ends the minute they're using their power to trample others down – you feel me?”

The laughter had tuned down and everyone made clear they were agreeing with him.

”Anyway. We might be freaks, but at least we'll stick together. That's what has kept us going strong against the Institute, that's what matters when someone of us needs help, that's the difference between us and the people of Diamond City. And now, even the worst of the fuckin' raiders should know better than screw around with us!”

His last words were followed by almost thunderous mix of excited shouts, clapping and fists banging tables.

”Who are we?” Hancock raised his hand, and with it a bottle, which someone had just handed to him.

”Goodneighbor”, Daisy shouted first and the rest of the audience echoed. I had to admit that he was good at this. Better than good – it was like he was born to do this.

”And who have you elected to lead you?” his eyes were shining, partly because he was on a highway on getting shitfaced, and the other part was because he loved every single second.

”Hancock!”

”Of the people”, he began and everyone shouted the rest in unison, ”For the people!”

Everyone raised their glasses and Hancock drank from the bottle, a little of the liquid trickling from the corner of his mouth. As he crouched to jump off the table, he staggered and someone grabbed his hand. The one helping him was a ghoul woman with a dark shade of auburn colored hair, which she had tied up to a stylish bun. She said something as she laughed, and Hancock grinned.

I caught myself squeezing the glass in my hands and forded my fingers to let go, before I'd shatter it. Was this... Was I jealous? Something was indeed poking my heart with a sharp edge.

 _Come on_ , I focused my slightly slurred thoughts. _It's nothing. He's having fun and that's what matters. She's just being friendly._

”Ya think she could be the one?” Someone mumbled from behind me. When I turned to look, I recognized the two ghouls being the same ones which Fahrenheit had told me about.

”Dunno, but at least they look like they're really into each other”, the other one snickered. ”Dirty Drita, at least. She's almost famous for dating only the ones that have a certain type of influence.”

”Well, Hancock might not have his head in the ass like most of them, but I bet he could do with some action.”

”Hear hear”, the ghoul with crumpled fedora said and they chinked their bottles.

 _Okay, so you heard that_ , I hurried to think to myself. _It's still nothing. John isn't going to fall for that. Though he is pretty drunk... No. Stop that. What are you, 11_? _Just have a drink and enjoy the night._

The band was playing some jazzy tunes, but I noticed that Magnolia wasn't on the stage anymore. I nearly jumped, when a pair of beautiful, slender hands wrapped around me from behind.

”Ooh, hun! You look simply dazzling in that”, Magnolia chirped in my ear and smooched a kiss on my cheek. ”If you want, you can have that dress. I'm better in red, anyway.”

”Hi Magnolia, and thank you. It's lovely.” I smiled, but Magnolia saw right through me.

”What's wrong? Are you feeling ill?”

”Oh, no, I'm fine – better than ever! Look, my arm is healing up nicely too”, I tried to distract her, but she was too clever.

”Really, hun, you can tell me. Where's John? He isn't here with you?”

”Um, no, I think he's somewhere over there”, I vaguely waved my hand and started pouring more wine, but noticed that he bottle was already empty.

Magnolia scanned the bar and narrowed her eyes.

”Ahh, isn't that Miss Caruso talking with him? It seems like they're having fun.”

”Yeah, he's deserved it all right”, my reply was dry as the bottle in front of me. I gestured at Charlie and he hovered to us.

”Any more wine?” I asked, but Magnolia grabbed my shoulder and leaned forward. ”Forget about that, let me show you the best cocktail in the world – The Fancy Trickster. Just something I invented back when I worked behind the counter”, she winked and Charlie begun mixing her order.

”So what is it?” Magnolia sat down next to me and crossed her long legs, which looked almost as hypnotizing as her glittery, emerald-green dress. ”And why John is all the way there, flirting with Miss Caruso, when I thought you were-”

”It's not like that”, I exclaimed a tad too loud. ”He's... just doing what I asked him to do. Not telling about us just yet”, I finished gloomily and saw a tall drink being handed to me. It looked like sparkling water, but from the smell I knew it was as far from water as it was from dry gravel.

”Why are you doing that, again?” Magnolia looked puzzled.

I gave the cocktail a taste and was surprised that it didn't taste as toxic as I thought. Just a small burn on the tip of my tongue. As I continued taking little sips of it I explained my reasons to her, and she gave me a blank look.

”Hun, it's not that I don't understand your feelings. But did you ask him to do _that_?”

I looked where she was pointing, and felt the color being drained from my face. Even where I was sitting I could see Hancock on a sofa, and Drita next to him. She was whispering something into his ear and her hand was casually resting on his thigh. Hancock didn't make any effort of moving her hand away, instead he was leaning his head back, both of his hands behind the back rest and occasionally taking a swig from his bottle.

Pressing my lips together, I turned my head back, and felt Magnolia watching me. I swallowed, grabbed the cocktail and chucked it all down. Now, instead of just light burning sensation, it fired up my throat. Shit. It was good, but it would no doubt go straight up to my head.

”Slow down, sweetie, or you'll-”

”I'm fine”, I snapped, but immediately regretted doing so. It wasn't her fault. ”Sorry. I'll... I have to go.”

”Are you leaving?” She frowned and offered me some support when I nearly lost my balance standing up.

”No. I just- I need to do something.”

Before she could ask any further questions I started to make my way through the people, gaining determination in my steps – even though my head was spinning. I really shouldn't have drunk the cocktail so fast.

”Hey, are you okay?” Fahrenheit asked as I passed her.

”Not yet”, I replied and pushed someone out of my way.

As I marched forward, I could now see those two. Drita had moved even closer and was practically leaning on Hancock. He was just smiling and didn't seem to mind her attention at all.

”Excuse me”, I said when I finally stood before them. I kept my face blank and my voice as steady as I could, but the ground felt like it was waving under my feet.

”Yes? What is it?” Drita turned to look at me, clearly annoyed that someone was disturbing her.

Hancock didn't respond, but he looked up and straight to my eyes. A slow, sly smile began dancing around the corners of his mouth. I realized he had been waiting for me. _That arrogant..._

”I have something to discuss with Hancock”, I declared.

”Well, you can say it right here, can't you?” Drita's smile reminded me of a fox. It was easy to see that she had been a stunning sight when she was an ordinary human – now the beauty was mostly masked behind the ghoulish cover, but it was still there.

I measured her with my eyes, then decided to go for it.

”Fine.”

I took her arm, pushed it away and while raising my hem with my other hand I straddled him. His eyes wandered down on my bare thighs on his both sides, before he looked at me again. I took his face between my hands and he smiled.

”What took ya so long?”

”Shut up”, I breathed and covered his mouth with mine.

As he slowly wrapped his hands around me, I could hear Drita exclaiming and other voices dying out. But they were insignificant. Everything that mattered to me was right there, holding on to me and kissing me back. There was a strong taste of whisky. His hands pressed against my back and anchored me to him.

”What do you think you're doing?” I heard Drita snap and she grabbed my arm.

Instantly Hancock got a hold of her wrist and our kiss was abruptly ended. He turned his head to look at her.

”Sorry, Caruso, but this here is-”

”His girlfriend”, I finished his sentence and looked Drita straight into her black eyes.

”What?” Drita stared me back with a blank look. ”Is this smoothskin serious?”

Hancock grinned and let go of her hand.

”I'm afraid she is. So... Caruso, I'll have to pass your offer.”

Drita quickly stood up and it was clear that she wanted to spat out something at me, but changed her mind and stormed out the bar. Only then I fully realized that everyone were staring at us, even the music had stopped. At the very same moment it was like someone turned the switch back on in my head, and the redness started creeping on my face.

Hancock burst in laughter, gestured that he wanted to get up and somehow we managed to stand up without anyone stumbling or falling over. Then he put his arm around my waist and straightened his back.

”So there ya have it”, he roared with a huge smile on his face. ”She swept me off my feet, grabbed the old ghoul from his balls and here we are.”

Some laughter came through the crowd.

”I owe her my life”, Hancock lowered his eyes to look at me. ”And I intend to repay her every day.”

I blushed and felt like something was strangling my throat.

”So I ask you to treat her with the same respect you have for me”, Hancock finished his speech and raised his bottle.

Everyone in the bar mimicked him, and I saw Fahrenheit do the same. As her eyes met mine, she sneered and put on a crooked smile.

”To Ree”, Hancock shouted, and the crowd responded like from one single mouth; ”To Ree!”

Glasses were turned bottoms up, and Hancock took a long swig from his bottle, then turned to me and kissed me with such a strength that my knees almost gave out.

”You were teasing me”, I spoke as soon as his lips were far enough.

”Who, me? Nah, you must've imagined it”, he grinned and pulled me with him to the center of the bar.

When he wrapped his arms around me, the band started playing again and I noticed that Magnolia had returned the stage. They played a smooth, slow dance, and Magnolia's sweet voice accompanied the tunes with absolute perfection. Everything turned back to normal in the bar, people started chatting, laughing and making a drunk ruckus.

Hancock led me to a slow, swaying motion and I raised my hands around his neck.

”That was a nasty trick”, I mumbled, but couldn't keep my mouth from twitching.

”I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about”, Hancock replied with a smile.

”What if I hadn't come for you?”

He thought for a moment.

”Well, Drita has some good... assets. Might've been a good deal to hook up with her.”

”Really?” I couldn't ignore the small thorn that pricked my heart.

”Yeah. But do you really think I'd gone for her when I have you?”

I looked straight to his eyes and got my answer right there.

”No.”

We danced, or rather just swayed, for a while longer. Then I noticed that he was often tightening his grip and pulling me closer, so that for a moment at the time we were almost glued together. And because of that, I could feel a bulge in a certain area pressing against me. Hancock looked down at me and wore a crooked grin. I let out a short breath.

”You look like you could use the bathroom”, he whispered.

  
…

 

Hancock pressed against me, pinning me between him and the door. We were standing in a locked green stall and his mouth was on my neck, tasting me, licking my skin, grazing it gently with his teeth. His hands were on my thighs, sliding up and revealing more bare skin as the hem was lifted up.

”Mh. I've wanted to fuck you all night”, he grunted and pulled my panties down.

I was too dizzy from the alcohol and blinded of my desire that I had lost my ability to speak. I just mumbled something back and focused everything I got to get his pants open. He had to help a bit, but finally his cock was free from the bindings of clothes.

He kissed me and slid his hand between my legs. Slightly tickling, his fingers trailed my labia, searched for the telltale wetness... And found it. One finger pressed through, then it was followed by another one.

I drew short, sharp breaths as he felt my most tender part and pushed forward, over it, towards the depths and inside. I bit my lip and my muscles clenched around his fingers, which he acknowledged with a low, raspy laugh. With a sudden move he thrust his fingers deeper and made me gasp. He made few more quick pushes and seemed to enjoy the look on my face.

”John”, I panted, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He got the message and pulled his fingers out, and at first he raised my left leg around his hip. Then he grabbed his cock, let it slide inside me and I felt the hot organ pushing in, almost violently making room for more to come. When he at last was fully inside, he supported my leg on his hip and leaned against me, so that I could lift my other leg up, too.

I was now clinging on him, but he kept pushing me against the door so it was easy for him to keep me where he wanted. He took his hands under my butt and started moving his hips, at first slowly, then rapidly speeding up, until he was fucking me with full force.

Public bathroom or not, I cried out when I simply couldn't keep myself quiet any more. I felt his thrusts inside my abdomen and his shaky breath on my left temple. As his cock swelled up even more, it began to feel like it was almost ripping me open. It was the best feeling ever.

”Shit”, he grunted out of breath. ”I'm about to...”

”Do it”, I whispered and got a better hold of him. I wasn't quite there yet, but I did enjoy him erupting inside me almost as much, so I didn't mind.

He glanced my face with narrowed eyes and pressed his lips on my neck, when I felt something new. He had moved his other hand a bit further, and what he did made me blush strongly. He let one of his fingers stroke around my butthole, then slowly started pushing it in.

I exclaimed with a burning face. He steadied his rhythm a bit and listened to my reaction. When I didn't ask him to stop, he carefully began moving his finger as he continued thrusting his cock in me.

The brief feeling of embarrassment was quickly washed away with a new, curious enjoyment and for my surprise I found myself rocking at the edge of bliss. Soon he fucked me with such strength that it was a pure miracle the lock or the door didn't give away.

When I started tensing up, he quickly covered my mouth with his and muffled my wheezing breaths. The barrier broke and the feeling was like when you're about to fall down from somewhere high and the excitement squeezes your abdomen. Every single one of your hair stands up and you enjoy the thrill so much you're between laughing and crying.

Hancock couldn't take any longer, either. A low, almost angry growl rose from his throat when his cock started pulsating inside me.

I was still clinging him and we both gasped for air.

”What did I tell you”, he grinned, still huffing. ”Being with me will eventually turn your freak on. And I think it's coming along just fine.”

My face was already flushed from the straining, so no need for blushing there.

”Sunshine, I don't need anything else when I got you.” He carefully let my legs down and slid out from me. I felt the warm stickiness following him.

”Me too”, I replied and kissed him, trailing my hand on his cheek. ”I love you.”

I nearly jumped when a sound of water splashing came outside the stall.

”If you lovebirds are done”, Magnolia's amused, chirpy voice said behind the door, ”I'd like you to come out soon. There's some outsider about to cause trouble at the bar and I think the people want to see you dealing with him, John.”

”Shit. Yeah, yeah, I'm on it”, Hancock grunted.

We cleaned ourselves up and Hancock helped me to straighten up the dress. Then he took my face between his hands and gave me a deep kiss.

”Stay in here with Magnolia for a while, I'll check out what's going on in there”, he whispered and was out of the stall and the bathroom.

I stepped in front of Magnolia and the mirror behind her showed how red I was. Whoopsie. But she just giggled and came closer to comb my hair with his fingers.

”From what I heard, it seems that you're getting along fine”, she chuckled.

”Uh, yeah”, I mumbled, embarrassed. ”Hey, can I ask you something? You once said that he needs someone to save him. What did you mean by that?”

Magnolia stepped back to see if my hair was even close to what it had been before it had been banged and rubbed against toilet stall door.

”I meant exactly what I said. You are his savior, as he is yours. He needs you to remind him of what he once was and what's important. Haven't you noticed how your love makes him shine?”

”I thought I was the one who needed him more.”

She smiled and gave me a hug. I could smell the sweet perfume, which made me think of lilies. We heard some ruckus outside, but it was only a short while and soon Fahrenheit opened the door.

”Ree? It's okay. We threw the idiot outside after Hancock gave him a good punch. He asked me to get you. Oh, hi Magnolia.”

Magnolia nodded and took my hand.

”Come on.”

We walked back to the bar, and I saw Hancock leaning his back on the counter. When he saw me, he smiled and I realized that I've never seen him smiling like that to anyone else. I squeezed Magnolia's hand, let it go and started making my way to him.

 


End file.
